Smash Bros Lawl Diamond
Smash Bros Lawl Diamond is a Lawl spinoff by the user Agentluke0322. Characters (Confirmed) Planned Era: * Purple Shep (ExplodingTNT) * Pink Sheep (ExplodingTNT) * Blaze the Cat (Sonic) * Ashachu (Pokemon Anime) * Glitter Lucky (Glitter Force) * Ponyo (Studio Ghibli/Ponyo) * Haru (Studio Ghibli/The Cat Returns) * Yarn Kirby (Kirby) * MatPat (Game Theory/Film Theory) * Fandroid (Fandroid) * Giygas (Mother/Earthbound) * Clover (Happy Happy Clover) * Chadtronic (Chadtronic) * Belle Fontiere (Meta Runner) The Extras Era: * Midget Apple (Annoying Orange) * Best Sylveon (Pokemon/Internet) * Fez (DeviantArt/Fezmangaka) * Candace (Phineas and Ferb) * Colin (Changed) * Adventures Red (Pokemon/Pokemon Adventures) * Booger (Mixels) * Cuphead (Cuphead) * Yandere-Chan (Yandere Simulator) * Failboat (Failboat) * Lost Silver (Pokemon/Creepypasta) * Marina (Splatoon) Chaotic Era: * Dr. Kendo Commentaries (Dr. Kendo Commentaries) * Red Panda (Real Life) * Majoko and Nana (The Big Adventures of Majoko) * Misty (Pokemon) * Infinite (Sonic) * PewDiePie (PewDiePie) * Fishy Boopkins (SMG4) * Sonic.EXE (Sonic/Creepypasta) * Collins Key (Collins Key) * Rhett & Link (Good Mythical Morning) * Blossom (Powerpuff Girls) * Emirichu '''(Emirichu) * ''Adventures'' Black''' (Pokemon/Pokemon Adventures) * GaMERCat (GaMERCat) * Cinnamoroll (Fluffy Fluffy Cinnamoroll) Slowdown Era: * Doge (Doge) * Chipflake (Chipflake) * Cat Noir' '(Miraculous) * Chris Pratt (Actor) * Ross (SkyDoesMinecraft) * Steve Burns''' (Blue's Clues) * Temmie (Undertale) * Stampy (Stampylonghead) * [[Balloon Boy|'''Balloon Boy]] (FNAF) * Donkey Kong Jr. (Donkey Kong) * Adventures Emerald (Pokemon/Pokemon Adventures) * Spylar (I Spy) * Commercial Sonic (Sonic Commercials) * SMG4 Luigi (SMG4) Resurgence Era: * Team Chaotix (Sonic) * Roll (Mega Man) * Wolf Link (Legend of Zelda) * Puppycorn (Unikitty!) * Jacksepticeye (Jacksepticeye) * Boris the Wolf (BATIM) * Nice Peter (Epic Rap Battles of History) * Animatronic Stitch (Stitch's Great Escape) * Photo-Negative Mickey (Abandoned by Disney) * Movie Detective Pikachu (Pokemon) * Manga Link (Legend of Zelda Manga) * Flutterbat (MLP) * Ballora (FNAF) * Best Maui (MangoTango) Unplanned Era: * Pukicho (Tumblr) * Primarina (Pokemon) * Thomas Sanders (Thomas Sanders) * Lego Sonic (Lego Dimensions/Sonic) * BRVR (Pokemon/Creepypasta) * LaurenZSide (LaurenZSide) * Gallade (Pokemon) * NES Link (Legend of Zelda) * Bidoof (Pokemon) * Inigo Montoya (The Princess Bride) * Sky (SkyDoesMinecraft) Echo Fighters: * The Lovable Sheep (ExplodingTNT) {Pink Sheep} * Glitter Heart (Glitter Force) {Glitter Lucky} * Prince Fluff (Kirby) {Yarn Kirby} * Kale (Happy Happy Clover) {Clover} * 2nd Dimension Candace '''(Phineas and Ferb) {Candace} * ''Adventures'' Blue (Pokemon/Pokemon Adventures) {Adventures Red} * 'Mugman '(Cuphead) {Cuphead} * '''Nemesis (Yandere Simulator) {Yandere-Chan} * Strangled Red (Pokemon/Creepypasta) {Lost Silver} * Devan Key (Collins Key) {Collins Key} * Chat Blanc (Miraculous) {Cat Noir} * Joe (Blue's Clues) {Steve Burns} * Antisepticeye (Jacksepticeye) {Jacksepticeye} Key: Bold=Unlockable, XD=Joke Characters (Canceled) * Brigette (replaced with Wally) * Heracles (replaced with Alexander Hamilton) * Earth-Chan (replaced by Ugandan Knuckles) * Rin/Len Kagamine (Replaced with Stampy) * Bipper (Gravity Falls) (Appears To Lawl Nova As a Mirror Fighter Of Dipper) * Pink Sheep (ExplodingTNT) as a Mirror Fighter (Separated from Purple Shep to become his own separate character) * Best Naruto (MAD) (Loss of Interest+Regular Naruto appears in Smash Bros Lawl 42's sequel, Smash Bros Lawl 43, so it would be odd to include the parody before the original.) (Replaced with Red Panda) * Best Pit (MAD) (Loss of Interest) (Replaced by Dr. Kendo Commentaries) * Previously Pending Characters: ** Schoolhouse Sonic (Sonic/Sonic Schoolhouse) ** Jason (Element Animation) ** Tattletail (Tattletail) ** Chris (Superbook) ** Yellow Guy (DHMIS) ** Anime Darwin (What if "The Amazing World Of Gumball" was an anime) ** Pioneer (The Oregon Trail) ** Lord Vortech (Lego Dimensions) ** Alexander Hamilton (Hamilton: An American Musical) ** Shia LaBeouf (LeBeouf) Characters (DLC) DLC Pack 1: Unrelated Characters * Shadow Mewtwo (Pokemon/Pokken Tournament) * Peter Parker (Spider-Man) * Ginji (Pokemon/Pokemon Mystery Dungeon/Pokemon Manga) * Toon Blaziken (Pokemon/Pokemon Anime) * Ari (Jaiden Animations) * Meggy (SMG4) * August Pullman (Wonder) * Molang (Molang) * Wolfychu (Wolfychu) * Kingani (Kingani) * Ragdoll (Mutilate-A-Doll 2) * Pat & Jen (Popularmmos/GamingWithJen) * Plushtrap (FNAF) * Team Rocket (Pokemon) DLC Pack 2: Spirits * Octoling (Splatoon) * Zero (Mega Man) * Vulpix (Pokemon) * Zoroark (Pokemon) * Shantae (Shantae) * Cranky Kong (Donkey Kong) * Rabbid Peach (Mario/Rabbids) * Duster (Mother/Earthbound) Stages * Lawl 42 Resort (Smash Bros Lawl) * TNT Town (ExplodingTNT) * Coral Cave (Sonic/Sonic Rush) * Pallet Town (Pokemon Anime) * Library Of Legends (Glitter Force) * Soskai's House (Studio Ghibli/Ponyo) * Cat Kingdom (Studio Ghibli/The Cat Returns) * Quilty Square (Kirby) * GTLive (Game Theory/Film Theory) * The Mainframe (Fandroid) * Mt. Itoi (Mother/Eartbound) * Crescent Forest (Happy Happy Clover) * Review Table (Chadtronic) * TAS Corp (Meta Runner) * Son of Beast (Kings Island) * Kitchen (Annoying Orange) * Laverre City (Pokemon) * Fez's Gallery (Fezmangaka/DeviantArt) * The Backyard (Phineas and Ferb) * Mysterious Lab (Changed) * Kanto Elite Four (Pokemon Adventures) * Mixopolis Zoo (Mixels) * Inkwell Isle (Cuphead) * Akademi High School (Yandere Simulator) * Typical Stream (Failboat) * Lost Bellsprout Tower (Pokemon/Creepypasta) * Inkopolis Square (Splatoon) * Dr. Kendo Store (Dr. Kendo Commentaries) * Nepal Forest (Real Life) * Magic School (The Big Adventures of Majoko) * Cerulean City Gym (Pokemon) * Hunger Games Simulator (Hunger Games/Internet) * Eggman's Facility (Sonic) * Broland (PewDiePie) * Peach's Castle (SMG4) * Hill (Sonic.EXE) * Craft Table (Collins Key) * Mythical Studio (Good Mythical Morning) * New Townsville (Powerpuff Girls) * Face Reveal Room (Emirichu) * Entralink (Pokemon/Pokemon Adventures) * Gaming Room (GaMERCat) * Cafe Cinnamon (Fluffy Fluffy Cinnamoroll) * Dogeminer (Doge) * Bus Stop (Chipflake) * Paris (Miraculous) * Jurassic World (Jurassic World) * Do Not Laugh (SkyDoesMinecraft) * Thinking Chair Room (Blue's Clues) * Temmie Village (Undertale) * Dragondoor (Stampylonghead) * Game Area (FNAF) * Stage 1 (Donkey Kong/Donkey Kong Junior) * Battle Frontier (Pokemon/Pokemon Adventures) * Ispyland (I Spy) * HAG Office (Sonic Commercials) * KB Toys (KB Toys) * Anime Island (SMG4) * Power Plant (Sonic) * Dr. Light's Lab (Mega Man) * Twilight Realm (Legend of Zelda) * Cloud Cuckoo Land (Unikitty!) * Jack's Setup (Jacksepticeye) * The Safehouse (BATIM) * ERB Tatooine (Epic Rap Battles of History) * Stitch's Great Escape (Stitch's Great Escape) * Mowgli's Palace (Abandoned by Disney) * Movie Ryme City (Pokemon) * Manga Dark World (Manga Link) * Ruined Sweet Apple Acres (MLP) * Ballora Gallery (FNAF) * Freddy Fazbear Motel (MangoTango) * Tumblr (Tumblr) * Brooklet Hill (Pokemon) * Thomas' House (Thomas Sanders) * Sonic Adventure World (Lego Dimensions/Sonic) * Dead Channel (Pokemon/Creepypasta) * Meme Household (LaurenZSide) * Veilstone City (Pokemon) * Dungeon 1 (Legend of Zelda) * Pastoria City (Pokemon) * Cliffs of Insanity (The Princess Bride) * Cops and Robbers (SkyDoesMinecraft) Stages (DLC) DLC Pack 1: Unrelated Characters * Shadow Colesseum (Pokemon/Pokken Tournament) * Central Park (Spider-Man) * Tiny Woods (Pokemon/Pokemon Mystery Dungeon) * Toon Mauville City (Pokemon/Pokemon Anime) * Ari's Cage (Jaiden Animations) * Mario Gladiators (SMG4) * Beecher Prep (Wonder) * The Aquarium (Molang) * The Floor is Lava (Wolfychu) * Zone of Instant Regret (Kingani) * Lab (Mutilate-A-Doll 2) * Captain Cookie's Ship (Popularmmos) * Plushtrap Hallway (FNAF) * Rocket Hideout (Pokemon) DLC Pack 2: Spirits * Deepsea Metro (Splatoon) * Snow Mountain Stage (Mega Man) * Cinnabar Island (Pokemon) * Lostlorn Forest (Pokemon) * Tassle Town (Shantae) * Cranky's Cabin (Donkey Kong) * Ancient Gardens (Mario/Rabbids) * Tazmily Village (Mother/Earthbound) Assist Trophies * ExplodingTNT (ExplodingTNT): Places explosives that explode like Bomb-Ombs * Jumpman (Donkey Kong): Whips nearby opponents * Fandub Eggman (SnapCube): Sends 5 of his 70 alternative accounts out, then finishes with his Super Laser P*ss * Push the Talking Trash Can (Disney/Tomorrowland): "Pushes" opponents and takes items * Squash (Annoying Orange): Crushes a random opponent * Dancing Prisoner (The Legend of Zelda/Zelda CD-i): Causes nearby opponents to dance, like Danny Zuko in Lawl Nova * Saiko (SMG4): Chases opponents down and hits them with a hammer and bottles * Dr. K (Changed): Transforms opponents into their Animal forms * Raibaru Fumetsu (Yandere Simulator): Retaliates against opponents if they attack the summoner * Wooloo (Pokemon): Rolls toward and hits opponent * Pretty Cool Bananas (Donkey Kong): Spawns a Lawl Food, but has a Game Boy fall on whoever grabs it * SCP-999 (SCP Foundation): Grabs opponents and forces them to laugh * Funtime Freddy (FNAF): Throws Bon-Bon at opponents * Lesser Dog (Undertale): Attacks opponents by stretching its neck Key: Bold=Unlockable Items * Midget Gun (Annoying Orange): Shoots lasers like a gatling gun * Disembodied (Abandoned by Disney): Flies like the Beetle item from Smash Bros, then deals rapid damage if it hits an opponent * Fawkes' Barrel (Epic Rap Battles of History): Explodes if hit by a flame, electric, magic, or explosion attack * Werewolf Venom (OK K.O.: Let's Be Heroes): Transforms opponent it hits into their Animal Forms * SCP-113 (SCP Foundation): Transforms user into opposite gender version for 12 seconds. It can have 2 effects on nearby opponents: ** Opposite Gender after Transformation: Stuns via Horniness ** Same Gender after Transformation: Decreases attack for duration of item * Baldi's Ruler (Baldi's Basics): Functions like Jorgen's Wand from Lawl Nova, but the amount of uses depends on the user's IQ rather than their Manliness * Wand of Animation (SkyDoesMinecraft): Turns non-living objects (including those spawned by opponents) into temporary assists for the user * Explosive Easter Egg (SMG4): A throwable explosive with 2 possible results: ** Hits Ground: Explodes after a few seconds ** Hits Opponent: Does a good amount of damage, but doesn't explode * Razor Cheese (LaurenZSide): Can, after being thrown, either damage opponents or destroy walls/traps upon impact, before returning * Electric Baton (BATIM): A battering item that also deals electric damage * Splat Dualies (Splatoon): Shoots ink that, if it misses, becomes a slip trap * Thunder Stone (Pokemon): Adds an electric effect to the user's attacks * Fire Stone (Pokemon): Adds an flame effect to the user's attacks * Gallium (Collins Key): Can Do 2 things, depending on the source: ** Good Source: Turns them into their metal version ** Bad Source: Turns them into a toaster * Black Box (Webkinz): Releases a stray pet on opponents if they get close enough Announcers * SSF2 Announcer (Super Smash Flash) * HandUnit (FNAF) * French Narrator (SpongeBob) * Yakko Warner (Animaniacs) * Caleb Hyles (Caleb Hyles) * Austin (Game Theory) * Ashnflash (just2good) Easter Eggs Failboat Phone Calls If Purple Shep taps his Down Taunt on TNT Town, he calls Failboat to talk about the opponent, even if the opponent is Failboat, himself, or a DLC character. Off the Hook If Marina taps her Down Taunt on Inkopolis Plaza, she will begin talking about the opponent, even if the opponent is herself or a DLC character. Trivia * Smash Bros Lawl 42 has 2 sequels planned called Smash Bros Lawl Pearl and Smash Bros Lawl Platinum, the former having been made official. * Purple Shep is featured in another user-created Lawl Spinoff, which is Super Lawl Bros. Brawl:Omega & Alpha. However, Failboat also appears as an Assist Trophy in that game. * Smash Bros Lawl Diamond was originally called Smash Bros Lawl 42, and even earlier Smash Bros Lawl Melee. See also Smash Bros Lawl 42 VotingCategory:Lawl Spinoff Category:Smash Bros Lawl 42 Category:Games Category:Pokemon Category:Powerpuff Girls Category:SMG4 Category:Spider-Man Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:The Legend of Zelda Category:Minecraft Category:ExplodingTNT Category:Marvel Category:DeviantART Category:VR Chat Category:Splatoon Category:FNAF Category:Cuphead Category:Creepypasta